


Fucking Perfect

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian loves Mickey’s body.





	

“You’re fucking perfect,” Ian panted into the back of Mickey’s neck. He placed wet kisses there, as he continued to thrust up into Mickey.

Mickey let out a quiet moan. His hand was gripping Ian’s where it was holding the back of his thigh up slightly. The angle Ian was pushing into him felt so fucking good it was almost overwhelming. Their sweaty skin slid and stuck together in places, and it was way too hot to be under the covers. Mickey was still getting used to being completely naked in front of Ian. Having that extra coverage made him feel not so exposed, but now it was just getting in the way. It slipped down with their movements and he didn’t bother fixing it this time.

“Oh Jesus, Mick, you feel so good…so good,” Ian grunted, changing the pace so Mickey felt every inch of him.

“Oh, shit…Ian,” Mickey couldn’t help the noises he was making. He didn’t care that he sighed when Ian’s fingers dipped between his legs, or whimpered when they brushed his chest. He pushed back against him on every pump and wanted it to last forever.

“I love your body…so sexy, so beautiful,” Ian muttered between kisses to Mickey’s neck and shoulders. “You’re so beautiful, Mickey. I want to touch you everywhere, make you feel good….fuck.”

Mickey groaned. Ian’s hand gripping his hip and his words in his ear sent waves through him. His toes curled and he could feel himself wanting to let go, but not yet.

“I’m so close, don’t stop Ian! Oh fuck, c'mon,” Mickey was breathing hard, as the tensioned continued to build rapidly. Ian’s hips smacked against him, and he white-knuckled the edge of Ian’s small bed.

“Yeah, come for me. You’re so good, Mick, so fucking perfect. I want you, mmh,” Ian kept up his rhythm, turning Mickey’s face to kiss him because he couldn’t resist his lips any longer.

Then Mickey was coming, releasing that intense build up and succumbing to its full power. His body shook and writhed, going limp and too sensitive at the same time. It kept crashing over him, as Ian followed, whispering more praises against his hot skin. It sounded amazing mixed with the pleasure of his own orgasm.

It felt like ten hours before either of them could speak or move. Mickey still had a few aftershocks, helped along by Ian’s roaming hands and mouth. Ian thankfully pulled the sheet back up, now that there was nothing to really distract Mickey from feeling too out there. Mickey had rolled onto his back now, with Ian close to his side. Ian caressed his stomach, going lower to rub gently at the very beginning of his folds as he planted kisses along Mickey’s flushed chest. He made sure it was okay before sucking each nipple into his mouth briefly, then moving up to his mouth. Mickey came a second time, head back and eyes closed with a sigh on his lips.

When he opened his eyes, Ian was looking at him.

“What?” Mickey thought it might have been too much for Ian. Those familiar feelings of self conscious and doubt creeping in. But Ian smiled slightly.

“You really are perfect,” he said.

Mickey happily pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
